plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kangaroo Rider
Kangaroo Rider is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play and has 4 /3 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives it the Bounce effect immediately after it takes damage, unless it has been destroyed. Origins It is based on a kangaroo (specifically the boxing kangaroo), a marsupial from the family Macropodidae. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Imp Pet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When hurt: Bounce this Kangaroo. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Sure, it's a bumpy ride, but it beats walking. Have you seen an Imp's legs? Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set change: Basic → Premium * |3 }} Update 1.14.13 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Rare Strategies With Statwise, Kangaroo Rider is a bit glassy for its cost, but its ability should not be underestimated. When it is damaged, this zombie Bounces itself. This ability can help you take out many low-strength plants, as this zombie's health is restored to full every time you play it again. Due to its ability to be played multiple times unless it has been destroyed, using this with Zookeeper and Cat Lady is a smart move as it is also a pet zombie. Use Kangaroo Rider to go against weak plants, then let it Bounce back to your hand, and at the start of the next turn, play it again. This boosts Zookeeper and any other pet zombies' strength steadily every turn. In addition of being a pet zombie, it is also an Imp zombie, so try using Toxic Waste Imp or Imp Commander for additional benefits. However, only can normally do this. Kangaroo Rider is also a good way to slowly clear the field of plants with less than 3 strength, as not only does it destroy most plants with its decent strength, but it also Bounces itself back to your hand, thus causing it to be unharmed in the end. However, be aware that it does not Bounce itself when it is destroyed, so it is wise to keep its health in check. Also, unless necessary, do not play any boosting tricks on Kangaroo Rider, as its stats get reset very easily. Against Due to its ability, you need to do at least 3 damage in one attack to destroy it. Avoid using plants with 2 strength or less against this zombie, because if you do this, not only do the plants get weakened and destroyed, but the damage done to Kangaroo Rider also goes to waste. Instead, try to choose plants or tricks that have 3 strength or more to get rid of this zombie as fast as you can. is a great choice to counter it, as it is a cheap plant with enough strength to destroy it on its first turn. Berry Blast is a cheap way to destroy it as well. If you have access to Team-Up plants, you can stack 2 plants to do a total of 3 damage, making it a lot easier. If you can't destroy it, you can choose to work its ability to your favor by Bouncing it back before it can do damage to your plants, resulting in your opponent wasting 4 brains. Sour Grapes and Banana Bomb are good plants to use in that situation. Gallery New Kangaroo Imp.png|Kangaroo Rider's statistics KangaRideCard.png|Kangaroo Rider's card KangarooRiderCardImage.png|Kangaroo Rider's card image Kangaroo Rider HD.png|HD Kangaroo Rider Kangaroo but it bounced so much times you got the textures.png|Kangaroo Rider's textures Kangaroooooo.png|Kangaroo Rider attacking Kangaroo Rider jumping.jpeg|Kangaroo Rider activating its ability (1) Kangabounce.png|Kangaroo Rider activating its ability (2) KRFrozen.png|Kangaroo Rider frozen IMG_2987.png|Possessed being played on Kangaroo Rider Smash Pack.jpg|Kangaroo Rider on The Smash's Premium Pack TintedGrayKangarooRider.jpg|Kangaroo Rider tinted gray due to a glitch VAttack.png|Kangaroo Rider being attacked by Vanilla Kangaroo Rider and overshoot.jpg|Kangaroo Rider with the Overshoot trait Old Kangaroo Rider description.PNG|Kangaroo Rider's statistics before update 1.2.11 Kangaroo Rider stats.png|Kangaroo Rider's statistics before update 1.14.13 Kangaroo Rider card.PNG|Kangaroo Rider's card KangarooRiderMowed.gif| being played on Kangaroo Rider (animated) Kangaroo Rider silhouette.png|Kangaroo Rider's silhouette Receiving Kangaroo Rider.png|The player receiving Kangaroo Rider from a Premium Pack Trivia *Despite its name, the Imp does not ride the kangaroo on its back. Instead, he is carried in the kangaroo's pouch. Category:Imp cards Category:Pet cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Bouncing cards Category:Imps